Vespiquen (Pokémon)
|} Vespiquen (Japanese: ビークイン Beequen) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from a female starting at level 21. Biology Vespiquen is a bee-like Pokémon with yellow and black striped abdomen resembling an elegant ballroom gown. Underneath the expansive abdomen are honeycomb-like cells that serve as a nest for baby Combee. However, it appears to have a slender, more insect-like abdomen in the centermost cell, which is inconspicuous as the ‘dress’ usually obstructs the view of it. Vespiquen has black, skinny arms with two orange claws and flies with a pair of relatively small wings on its back. Its yellow upper body is a nearly perfect sphere and its waist is black and slender. A curved line on its back between its shoulders separates its thorax and waist. Vespiquen's orange face has intimidating red eyes, oversized, yellow, protruding mandibles, and a red gem on its forehead. The top portion of its head is similar to a headpiece with yellow and black horn-like projections, resembling a hairstyle historically favored by early medieval-period English queens. Vespiquen is a female-only species. Vespiquen is a queen of a hive of , controlling it and protecting it, as well as giving birth to young Combee. A Vespiquen is far more powerful than its followers, and will only take action if its Combee are unable to protect the hive. If outsiders prove themselves to it by defending its hive, it may repay these acts of kindness with a reward. It feeds on flowers to make honey. It then uses it to bring up other Combee. Being a queen, it can command other Combee in order to use , , and , her signature moves. In the anime Major appearances Vespiquen debuted in An Angry Combeenation! as the ruler of a huge colony of . A Vespiquen appeared in A Trainer and Child Reunion!, under the ownership of . Vespiquen was used alongside during his power demonstration, but she was later temporarily captured by . Minor appearances A Vespiquen appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Vespiquen appeared in A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!, where she managed to scare before being chased off by 's . Pokédex entries .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Trainer's Vespiquen appeared in Bombastic Bibarel & Heroic Hippopotas. A Vespiquen is seen with a on Iron Island in Vexing Vespiquen & Unmanageable Mothim I. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : A Vespiquen acts as the queen of Nectar Meadows, though she feels the title is more akin to a manager instead. She calls for her and subordinates to desist against the player, the partner, and . She then gives Budew some Honey to give to her sickly , refusing the baby Pokémon's payment. Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} ( )}} , Lostlorn Forest ( )}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Chroma Road}} |area=Silent Forest}} |area=Sophian Road, Dark Temple, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Soothing Shore}} |area=Flower Garden: Guardians of the Flower Patch}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 371}} |area=Starlight Islands: Time-Leap Plains (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- to attack. }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=416 |name2=Vespiquen |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Vespiquen is tied with for the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin Vespiquen is based on s and s, along with a combination of real . Name origin Vespiquen is a combination of ''vespa (Latin for wasp and a genus of wasps, specifically s) and queen. Beequen is a combination of bee and queen. In other languages and |fr=Apireine|frmeaning=From and |es=Vespiquen|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Vespiquen|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=비퀸 Beequein|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=蜂后 Fēng Hòu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Bee queen" |ru=Веспиквен Vespikven|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Honweisel es:Vespiquen fr:Apireine it:Vespiquen ja:ビークイン zh:蜂女王